


Snowed In

by CatherineWinner



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, all winter tropes known to man, hints of angst, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: Alice was invited to spend the weekend with Cora and Nathaniel at his family's cabin. Yet when she arrives she finds herself alone with his younger brother. Unable to leave, Alice and Uncas settle in for a long weekend snowed in. 
Serious fluff. Some angst, all winter tropes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, biggest thanks to my awesome beta weshallflyaway! I adore you!!!
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood!

Alice was freezing. And it was all her sister’s fault.

That and her stupid old car that after 45mins into her 4 hour drive, stopped producing hot air. 

Alice could not believe her sister was making her do this. 

Granted she would do anything for her sister, Cora. Being the last living member of her family and the one who was had worked hard to help her finish high school then had given her everything she needed to start up at College, Alice owed everything to Cora. 

So when Cora called her on a Thursday night and begged her to drive 5 hours north to spend the weekend at her boyfriend’s family’s cabin, Alice could hardly say no.

Still, this was a little more than she bargained for. Alice squinted as the snow fell harder, limiting her vision as the pavement faded away and she could only see snow. She frowned as she listened to her GPS instructing her to turn off the pavement and on to  
what looked like a two-track. Alice checked her rear view mirror to ensure she was alone on the road before slowing to a stop, reaching for her GPS, she double checked her location. She was right where she was supposed to be. Wherever the heck that was.

Alice frowned as she spotted a light half hidden by trees and snow. She pulled her car down the narrow path, and hoped that it was a drive way.

She reached a clearing and spotted a modest log cabin. Lights filled the home, making it look warm and inviting. Alice pulled the car to a stop and shut off the engine, this had to be the place. She looked closer, recognizing the home from several of her sister’s photos.

Alice grabbed her purse and jumped out of the car, barely noticing how cold the night was as she eagerly walked to the front door and knocked heavily. 

When it opened, Alice frowned. She had been expecting her sister. Or Nathaniel, but either way she was expecting the person who answered to be happy to see her. 

“Can I help you?” He wasn’t angry, she hoped, but no part of his greeting conveyed welcome.

“Um,” She clamped a hand tighter around her cell phone, not allowing herself to shake in fear. She’d been through worse, she’s survived worse, and she could do this. “Is this the Poe residence?”

“Yes.” He answered, looking past her at her car.

“My sister, Cora, told me to come, she and her boyfriend-Nathaniel-“

“My brother,” He cut in, returning his gaze to her. “He’s my brother.” 

“Oh!” Alice felt her grip lessen, “Oh!” She let go of the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding on to, “Oh well they invited me to come up here for the weekend! Are they here yet? I thought she said they were leaving at the same time!”

The man shook his head. “They’re not coming anymore.” 

She heard him, but not really.

“I know the roads are terrible, what time do you think they’ll get in tonight?”

He gave a small frown that went unnoticed, “They are not coming anymore.”

She heard him that time.

“What?”

“They called about 3 hours ago, the roads were getting bad and they heard some of it might not be passable. They said they were going to call you.”

Alice opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had just driven 4 hours after a late Friday night class. “But…! Why didn’t they call me?”

The man shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Alice lifted her phone, livid and ready to share that feeling with her beloved sister who was sitting in a warm apartment with a cute boyfriend and a bottle of wine.

4 missed calls.

She closed her GPS app and saw her phone blinking at her. 4 missed calls. 4 new voicemail's. 8 text messages. All from Cora. All telling her not to drive up there. All telling her they weren’t going. All telling her the roads were soon to be unpassable. All telling  
her to stay home. 

Alice felt her stomach drop. She had barely made it here. There was no way she was going to make it the four hour drive home. Alice opened her mouth then snapped it shut. She had no idea what to do. She couldn’t ask for help from a stranger, she couldn’t ask to stay, but she couldn’t leave. She couldn’t drive in these conditions, her car was already covered with a half inch of heavy snow. 

“Well…um…thanks.” She started to turn away, awkwardly, slowly.

His hand shot out and grasped her arm, “Alice…. wasn’t it?”

She turned in surprise, shifting her eyes from his hold on her back to him, “Yes.”

“I’m Uncas. Nathaniel's younger brother. He’s mentioned you a few times.” He let his hand drop from her arm, Alice instantly felt the chill seep back into her skin. “I don’t think you’ll make it very far. The news is already reporting massive road closures. You can try, but I don’t think you’ll make it.”

“But I-“ Alice looked helplessly back to her car, “I didn’t see any hotels for miles. My heater stopped working a few hours ago and it’s so far from town,” Alice cringed, hearing the whining from herself, “I don’t think I can make it.”

“Come inside.” Uncas stepped aside, holding the door open for her.

Alice blinked, seeing inside the cabin, realizing for the first time that her feet were soaked and the heat rolling from the open door was too tempting to resist. 

She gave a weak smile and stepped in. 

“You may have to stay here at least overnight, I’ll get you a cup of tea.” 

Alice watched as he walked towards the kitchen. She glanced down at her phone.

“I’ll call Cora….”She said, wanting to do something, wanting to say something. 

The phone rang twice before it was answered by her sister’s cheerful voice. “Cora, I didn’t get your call!” Alice realized she was whining and didn’t care.

“You drove all the way up there? In this weather?! What were you thinking?” Alice could hear the amusement and confusion in her sister’s voice.

“I didn’t get your messages! My stupid phone!” Alice let out a long sigh as she glanced around the cabin. It was not what she was expecting, in her mind she had prepared for a single room wooden cabin with cracks in the floor and a big fire in the middle.  
There was indeed a fire, in the fire pit on the other end of a high end kitchen with 2 bedrooms tucked off to the other side. “And I can’t leave, they’ve already closed the roads, and you know my car doesn’t drive well in the snow!”

“I’m so proud of you, Alice! I can’t believe you drove it!” Alice could hear her sister and Nathaniel chuckling in the background.

Helplessness wafted through her now, “But what am I supposed to do now?”

“Alice we wanted you to spend the weekend with us so you could spend time getting to know Nathaniel's brother.”

“I know!”

“So get to know him!” Cora laughed.

“But I’ll be alone-“

“He’s a wonderful young man, Alice. He’s quiet but I trust him completely. You will be fine. Plus, Nathaniel's dad should be around. He lives on the property a few miles away.”

Alice felt her stomach clench tighter. Two strangers she would be alone with.

Cora read her mind, “Alice, take a deep breath, you know I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I thought there was any chance you’d be in danger. I trust these men. Go relax and enjoy the view! Call me later!”

The line cut off before Alice could open her mouth to protest. She pulled the phone back and stared at her sister’s betrayal. 

She looked around the cabin, hearing the faint sounds of tea being made and dishes being washed. Nathaniel's brother had turned on more lights and Alice could see him in the kitchen, a bar and several stools welcoming her.

Alice started to take a step then realized her tennis shoes were soaked. “Is it –is it alright me to take off my shoes?” Alice called, her voice cracking. 

Uncas looked up from the sink and gave her a sharp nod. Alice anxiety grew, his face was blank. He obviously didn’t want her there.

Alice fell to her knees, consumed with the task of untying her shoes. She felt her face burn, this was not the weekend she had been looking forward to. 

She placed her shoes next to a pair of well-worn winter boots. Standing, she took a few steps towards the kitchen, only to find Uncas walking towards her with a steaming cup in hand.

“Here. It’ll help you warm up.” He extended it to her, face blank.

“Thank you.” Alice took it and followed him back to the kitchen. Sliding into one of the stools she looked around. “This is a beautiful home.”

“Thank you.”

The silence grew and Alice damned herself. Cora was always with her in social situations. When she was at school she was comfortable discussing her education, she was never outside of her element like this. 

“I’m sorry I have to intrude on you like this.”

For a long moment, Uncas said nothing, she watched as he mixed loose tea and steeped it in his own mug. 

“I was expecting company. No apology necessary.”

Alice nodded, confused that she actually believed him. Alice sighed and took a long sip of her tea. This was without a doubt the most uncomfortable she had ever been. 

Alice looked towards the large windows and spotted a large lake, “Oh my goodness!” Alice slide off the stool and went to the windows. 

“This is the most incredible view!” Alice smiled, and she savored the sight in front of her. All trees, water and snow. “This is paradise.” The last words were more of a whisper, a hushed praise she hadn’t completely intended to utter.

“Thank you.” 

Alice didn’t realize he was standing next to her until he spoke.

She glanced beside her and examined her generous host. He was as memorized with the view as she had been, a steaming cup of tea cradled in his hand. And he was…handsome.

Alice felt her cheeks warm and forced her eyes back to the window, no longer quite as mad at her sister as she had been 10 minutes earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta weshallflyaway, this would be trash without her!!

Alice felt the blankets slip, revealing a leg to the cold chill of the room. She jerked awake, eyes going wide at the feeling of the cold invading her bundle of warmth. Alice sucked in a deep breath as she recalled the previous day's events and where precisely she was then exhaled as she forced herself not to focus on the dream she’d awoken from and the anxiety creeping into her mind; she hated new environments, she disliked new people more. This was supposed to be a get away with her sister acting as a barrier to all the new people, instead she was alone and stuck.

She lay in the bed as she thought up all the good excuses she could make to attempt the roads and seek her freedom. She was in the middle of a plan that included shoving her way out the door then getting a taxi when she heard something coming from the other side of the hall.

Alice held her breath, listening carefully, then lifted herself out of the bed and crept toward the door, carefully slid it open and waited. She heard it again, something close to a sob, but closer still to a moan of pain. A second later it came again, louder and with more pain, Alice could hear Uncas’s cries as clearly as if he were next to her. She jerked the door closed.

Eyes wide, Alice knew she had heard something she had not been meant to. She had inadvertently invaded his privacy and witnessed something she was not equipped to handle. Within two steps she was back in bed, yanking the covers over her head. She forced her eyes closed and did her best to ignore the sounds that sought their way to her before sleep consumed her entirely.

-

Alice stepped into the hallway as quietly as possible, the night’s events still on her mind. She knew Uncas was awake as she could hear him rustling arounding in the kitchen, obviously making something. The floor felt cold, colder than it should have. Alice pressed her hair down, attempting to make it look presentable in case he saw her as she hurried into the bathroom with her toiletry bag. Ten minutes later she left the bathroom feeling presentable, if not a little silly for already having applied make up so early in the morning. She’d never done that before but she’d never felt like this before either. Alice forced herself to walk toward the kitchen, care to take small steps, unsure of what waited for her.

“Good morning,” Uncas offered as she stepped around the corner and became visible to him. He had eggs, toast and oatmeal in front of him. A steaming cup of tea sitting alone on the island. “Please sit, your breakfast will be a few more minutes.”

“Thank you.” Alice seated herself as Uncas studied her face for a moment, a tiny frown appeared before he turned back to the stove. Alice ignored the surge of shame, wondering if he had seen some blemish or stray hair she had missed.

“The electricity went out last night. It’s going to take a little longer to warm the house up completely. I’ll keep the wood stove going incase it goes out again.”

“I thought it had, I woke up and it was so cold.” Alice replied, keeping her eyes locked on the stove where eggs fried.

“It woke you? I’m sorry, I should have started the stove before I went to bed. This happens all the time in this kind of weather.” He sounded angry, Alice realized, but not at her.

“I also heard-” she stopped herself, what had she heard? She had heard something that sounded like sobs, something that her equally trapped companion may not have wanted her to hear.

He looked at her, an eyebrow half raisen. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Uncas gave her a look that implied he didn’t believe her. “Breakfast?”

“Thank you. How..did..” Alice stopped and glanced up from her tea to survey him, “How did you sleep last night?” She attempted to make it sound like a typical polite query but could tell by the expression on his face that he didn’t buy it.

“Well, thank you. Yourself?” He offered back instantly.

Alice gave a quick nod and glanced toward the windows. Snow continued to fall on the landscape surrounding them. Alice slid off the stool and walked toward the window as she had the previous evening. “It doesn’t look like it’s getting better.”

“No,” Uncas’s voice rang from the stove, “I’ll go out after breakfast and clear a path just in case.”

Alice made her way back toward the counter where a cup of coffee waited for her. “What’s the point if it keeps going like this?”

Uncas scraped the eggs onto a plate. “It’ll be better than nothing if we need it.” He slid her the plate, standing opposite of her as he began sipping his tea.

The rest of breakfast passed in silence. Alice shifted between eating small bites and looking out the window. She gave her companion a few quick glances, relieved to find him consumed with his own breakfast. She savored her warm coffee cup in her hands as she gave the outside a lingering look, she wanted this to be awkward and uncomfortable but it wasn’t. In any other situation she would be uncomfortable but strangely in this moment she flet relaxed. Alice shot Uncas another glance, his eyes fixed on the window, and she wondered if he was as relaxed as she was in this moment.

Soon enough the moment was over and Uncas began clearing away the dishes. He moved to stand in front of the sink, Alice instantly shot to her feet, moving around the bar top, she went to stand next to him.

“Can I help?” she offered, annoyed that her anxiety had so quickly returned despite the peace she had just experienced.

Uncas’s eyebrow’s shot up in surprise. “Thank you,” he replied stiffly, nodding toward a towel.

Moments later Alice found herself engaged completely in the task, consumed in silence but entirely in sync to his movements. She would finish drying a piece just as he finished washing the next. Before she realized it the task was complete, he had put water on to boil for her and was walking to the door. Sliding into his coat and stating she should be get comfortable, telling her to relax and that he would be right outside. A moment later she was alone in the cabin, silence engulfed the room and for the first Alice was forced to confront a spike in feelings she had never before experienced.  
  
She felt like a teenager again. She could see him from her spot by the window as he dug a pathway from the door to her car. Alice heard the kettle scream to life, and could not help the warmth that washed over her. Even in his absence he had thought of her comfort.

Alice felt the blazing fire behind her and tried to battle the embarrassment. He must think she was a fool. Still the snow continued to fall and the dark skies made Alice grateful that she wasn’t out there.

He really didn’t seem to need her either. Alice watched in awe as he quickly worked, digging an impressive path at a speed she would never have been able to manage. Alice watched as he bent, dug his shovel into a dense mound of icy snow then lifted it with ease to toss it a few feet away. Despite his heavy coat, Alice could see the tension and release of his biceps, she bit her lip and forced her eyes away. She refused to think her sister's boyfriend's brother was attractive. Cora wouldn’t approve, and Alice didn’t approve herself either. Alice stared into her cup as the steam faded, Cora was the reason she was here yet Cora had not been on her mind in a very long time. But Cora had encouraged her to stay and thought the world of Uncas.

Still, Alice glanced back up to the window, she couldn’t think he was attractive. She was no longer a child, she couldn’t behave like one. Children had crushes, adults did not and more than anything Alice wanted, needed, to be an adult. Alice watched as Uncas paused, tilting his head back he appeared to take a gulp of air as he ran a hand over his forehead. Alice quickly set her tea mug on the rim of the window sill then she jogged toward the kitchen, grabbing a glass she quickly filled it with water then back to the door where she slipped into her still damp shoes. She didn’t bother putting on her coat before she yanked open the door and stepped into the cold.

He heard her instantly and turned as she approached, “What are you doing-” he started then fell silent as she extended her arm and offered the water.

Alice felt her face burn red but forced her hand to stay steady as it continued to hold her offering.

Uncas approached, eyes locked on hers in a way that showed he studied her, consumed her through his eyes, he took the glass brushing his fingertips against hers.

She was fascinated by his movements, by the tingle that still stayed on her skin after he had accepted the offering. She was engrossed by the way he swallowed, holding the glass high, head tilted toward the sky, eyes clasped closed.

A moment later he lowered the cup, his eyes returned to hers and his desires were clear. If she had been blind, Alice was sure she would still be able to know what he wanted, and what she wanted to give. As she was now, Alice could read his every thought by the ways his eyes drank her in. Alice felt something in her spark to life, something that wanted him more than it wanted air. In the same moment, Alice took a step back, a reaction out of fear, out of panic that she could not do this.

Her first warning of trouble was when her feet begin slipping, pulling her back without her intention. The next moment was the pain of her body landing on the ice that had been hidden by snow. Alice groaned in pain, the entire lower half of her body suddenly throbbing in pain that would leave marks for days.

When Alice could focus she recognized Uncas next to her. His hand on her knee and his worried complexion so close she could nearly taste him.

“Alice?” He spoke to her gently, panic clear in his voice despite it sounding as if he were far away.

She forced herself up with a groan, one hand holding herself up while the other gently began rubbing her back.

“Alice? Are you ok?” His voice was coming closer to her consciousness, Alice looked up and met his eyes full on.

Alice gave a nod followed by another painful groan.

“I’m sorry, I should have been able to catch you.” He was apologising, his voice full of sympathy towards her, but a hint of anger. Anger again directed toward himself, she realized. He grasped her elbow as he helped her stand. “Let’s get you inside and I’ll get you ice. Do you think a bath would help or-”

“Well, this is without a doubt a surprise, my son.” Alice heard the voice and felt the instant shock long before her eyes focused. When they did an elderly man was before her, standing a few feet away with a soft smile on his face, his eyes locked on the image they must have presented.

Without replying, Uncas helped her stand, fingers still gripping tightly on her elbow as he looked toward the older man. “Father.”

Alice felt her face burn, wondering briefly if she could go even a moment without being embarrassed, as she found herself being inspected by Uncas and Nathaniel's father. Why couldn’t he have been 5 minutes earlier or later? Why did he have to witness her, them, in that position?

“Hello Ms. Alice.” He greeted her and Alice forced herself to make eye contact. Ignoring the sharp pain in her lower back she gave a small smile and nod.

“I’m sorry father but I have to get her inside. Please come, join us for tea.” Uncas offered before turning and carefully leading Alice back into the cabin.

Alice ignored the way he held her arm leading her inside the cabin and hoped his father did the same. Within moments, Uncas had her seated on the couch, tea in one hand while ice packs pressed against her injured parts. She was embarrassed to have him tending to her, made worse when she realized that Chingachgook sat next to her on the couch, a smirk spread across his face as he watched his son provide for her.

Uncas disappeared behind them in the kitchen and Alice kept her eyes locked on the raging fire before them. If she had been as clever or social as Cora she would have thought of something to break the tension between her and the older man. If she hadn’t been so silly she wouldn’t have shamed herself in front of both of them.

Seemingly hearing her self deprecating thoughts the older man tapped her shoulder, “It pleases me to see my son like this, thank you.”

Alice quickly looked away, she was unsure how to respond, unsure what role she had in his praise.

Lunch was a quiet event, soup and biscuits from her place on the couch. The men talking sporadically, including her in their conversation so infrequently that when they did she forgot she was uncomfortable and responded whole heartedly. She shared her focus in college, Special Ed Middle School teacher, her happiness at her relationship with her sister and her affection for Nathaniel. Uncas gave her a smile while she shared her passion and interest in working with children with special needs. She made eye contact with him but quickly looked away when her faced burned with pleasure at the pride in his eyes. She beamed yet again when Chingachgook and Uncas followed her lead, expressing their attachment to Cora. 

The conversation broke when Uncas stood and gathered empty bowls and deposited them in the sink. “I’m going to finish the path. Father can you tend to her?

Alice wanted to voice that she was fine and could ‘tend’ to herself, but Chingachgook had answered his son with a nod, and Uncas was already slipped into his boots. Alice hadn’t realized she was watching him until he paused after zipping up his coat and gave her a soft smile.

Alice frowned slightly when Uncas turned away from the door and head down the hall toward his bedroom. Uncas was gone for several moments before he returned and placed a heavy pair of small winter books alongside her still soaked tennis shoes. 

“I’m not sure how good of fit they’ll be but they’ll keep your feet dry and warm.” He spoke quickly but Alice heard the anxiety in his voice. 

“Thank you.” She muttered, touched. Still ashamed and angry with herself that she had embarrassed herself in front of both men.

Chingachgook stared at the shoes, his eyes slightly widen as he stared at them. Alice could feel the surprise rolling off him in waves, suprise mixed with longing. Uncas glanced toward his father, the men made brief eye contact before Uncas reached for the door and stepped out.

Alice forced herself to turn back to the burning logs, still unsure of what had just passed between the men. She heard the door close then a moment later the old man spoke.

“You arrived last evening?”

She nodded, eyes still locked on the fire before them.

“Did you hear anything in the early hours?” Chingachgook asked pointedly.

Alice tore her eyes away from the fire, too surprised to be uncomfortable. “I heard something… I’m not sure what I heard.”

Chingachgook nodded and turned his gaze back to the fire. “He has them every winter. Night terrors, I was told. I’m not even sure if he knows he’s having them. ”

“Night terrors?” Alice repeated softly, confused.

The older man gave her a sympathetic glance before looking away just as quickly, “From the accident that took my wife, his mother. He was with her.”

Alice felt a wave of grief hit her. She had lost her own mother. Cancer, and it had nearly broken her. Alice tilted her head, spotting Uncas’s form through the window. She suddenly felt more connected to him than anyone else, she knew his grief.

Chingachgook stood, “Maybe you could help him.” Gathering their tea mugs he made his way into the kitchen, leaving her to try and spot his son from her place on the couch.

It was a vague statement and made Alice burn with embarrassment, but it was something she completely intended to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my awesome beta weshallflyaway, this, would be nothing without her. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, sent me messages and inspired me to continue this story!
> 
> 1/20/2018  
> This story has taken a drastic turn and I have edited/added/removed parts of this story. At this point I would greatly encourage anyone who has read this story previous to go back and reread. 
> 
> As always, reviews are LOVE!

Uncas had shoveled for well over an hour before he reentered the home and cast a concerned glance in their direction. They were just as he had left them, but only know a deck of cards were spread before them. Chingachgook sat next to Alice and gave her both verbal and nonverbal instructions as they played.

 

"How are you feeling, Alice?" He asked, still slightly breathless as he tore off his coat and slipped out of his heavy boots.

 

Alice had looked in his direction long enough to see him flushed with the activity and breathing hard. Alice felt desire spike through her, he was stunning. The exercise had only highlighted his strength and raw appeal, Alice bit her lip and formed a reply. "Good."

 

It sounded weak even to her ears. Uncas's expression changed as his eyes dropped to her lip caught between her teeth.

 

Chingachgook nudged her then, demanding her focus return to the cards before them. She had never been so relieved in her life. Chingachgook had engaged her in a game of Kings Corner, amused her by nervousness when she beat him. It felt like something her father would have made her do on sick days when she had been unable to go to school. He was patient and kind, eager to teach her a game from his childhood, the same way her father would have wanted to pass on his own hobbies. He had been kind her throughout the game, not even commenting on the dozen or so times she would glanced toward the big window that revealed the driveway where his son shoveled.

 

Uncas sat alongside them for several minutes, watching them play with an amused expression on his face. Alice looked up after winning hand and saw pride again written across his eyes. 

 

Their eyes met again and Alice felt the heat return. She wanted to stay staring but his father cough slightly and Alice was forced to remember they were not alone.

 

Uncas stood, “I’m going to shower then make dinner. Any requests?”

 

Alice shook her head, determined not to make eye contact.

 

Chingachgook again saved her with a simple reply, "Whatever is easiest."

 

Alice forced herself to return to the game and listen careful as the older man provided more instruction. She managed to convince herself that she didn’t even hear the shower as it started.

 

~

 

An hour later dinner had finished. It had been yet another quiet affair, Chingachgook and shared his thoughts on her gameplay while Alice had focused herself on eating the reheated lasagna in front of her. Uncas and cast her several worried glances that Alice had pretended not to see or feel.

 

Yet after dinner Alice had insisted on again helping Uncas clean while Chingachgook silently watched their movements with a slight smile. It had been uncomfortable at first, but quickly they fell into a routine.

 

Washing dishes, cleaning off counters and throwing away trash had never been as exciting and rewarding as what she felt in those moments with Uncas. They moved around the small area as 

if they were dancing, watching each other’s movements, avoiding and supporting each other. Uncas handed her a spray bottle before she could open her mouth to ask for it while she offered him a ziplock right as his eyes landed on it.

 

As they finished and Alice scrubbed her hands clean, she realized she had never been able to predict someone’s needs so effectively before. Nervousness had always ruled many of her personal interactions, yet around Uncas she was growing more comfortable with each moment. 

 

Alice barely had time to analyze that thought before Chingachgook made a comment about staying the night. Alice instantly offered her room, but the offer had been rejected before her sentence was even complete. Uncas and stated he would sleep on the couch and then the discussion had been over.

 

Alice settled into an oversized chair next to the open fire, engaging Cora in a text message conversation, while father and son sat quietly over a game of chess.

 

Against her better judgment Alice had replied to one of Cora’s inquires about her stay with an exceedingly positive comment about Uncas. Instantly the teasing had begun and just as quickly Alice’s face burned red.

 

She attempted to hide away her face, fearing that her embarrassment would only grow if either of the men spotted her expression. She focused on her phone but after a few moments felt a heavy stare and lifted her red face and made eye contact with Chingachgook.

 

Alice shifted her eyes to the chess board and for the next several minutes, pretended that the game was the most fascinating event she had ever seen.

 

Less than an hour later Alice said her goodnights, both men replying to the sentiment with polite smiles. Alice stood from her chair, already missing the direct heat from the fire.  Unable to resist, she stared from the hall back at Uncas as he rested his head on his hand and leaned toward his father and the chess board with his back facing the fire.

 

She felt in a magical world, separate from her  usual existence of cold buildings and anxiety filled interactions with strangers. She felt all of her senses stimulated while simultaneously being soothed by all the things around her. From the wind blowing into the house, to the fire’s  warmth and its soothing crackling sounds, to the never ending supply of perfectly temperature tea, to the dim room that provided just enough details to her eyes but the same amount hidden in darkness, to the most enchanted feeling for a man she knew nothing about.

 

Uncas lifted his eyes from the chess board, to look past his father and pin her with the same look he had given her hours earlier when they had been alone. It was a look of want, or maybe need, either way Alice felt the same soar in her, she turned into her room and blocked out the world.

 

-

 

Alice was out of her bed, walking towards the sobbing noises before she was even fully conscious. She was instantly chilled in just her tank top and pajama bottoms, but the sobs were urgent and she couldn’t form any thought aside from easing the pain she heard.  

 

She stepped into the hallway and looked into the living room.

The fire had grown dim but provided a faint glow over the entire room. She started to take a step closer when the other bedroom door opened and Chingachgook presented himself to her.

 

He opened his mouth to speak but another urgent, panicked sob came from the couch, Alice turned instinctively toward the living room, before Chingachgook stepped past her and motioned her back to her room.

 

She dropped back a step, realizing that she was a stranger still, and could offer Uncas no comfort. She allowed his father to move past her and make his way to the couch. The older man faded from her view as he dropped to the couch and began speaking in a low tone.

 

Alice stood frozen for a long moment, the sobs had ceased and she could hear Uncas speaking to his father. She dropped her eyes to the ground and silently wished she had been the one to soothe him.

 

~

 

The next morning started nearly identically to the previous one. Uncas stood in the kitchen busy at work scrambling eggs while bacon sizzled in a separate pan.

 

Alice saw Chingachgook sitting where she had sat the previous morning. The older man greeted her with a brief nod while the younger gave her faint smile. Alice slid into the stool next to Chingachgook as Uncas prepared her coffee. He carefully set cup in front of her, Alice giving him a quick thanks before lifting it to her mouth.

 

The men continued their conversation and Alice was finally aware of an ongoing discussion about ice fishing. It was only until Uncas slid bacon, eggs and oatmeal in front of her that she was able to put all of the fragmented conversations together to realize they had ice fishing plans that would consume the entire day.

 

It was only when Uncas made a sound indicating he would not be able to join his father for the full day of fishing that Alice realized he was doing so for her sake.

 

She spoke up carefully, “I've never been ice fishing. Is it exciting or something you think I could try?”

 

Uncas frowned slightly, “Are you completely recovered from yesterday? The cold may cause more pain to your ankle.”

“No, I feel much better.” She assured him, making eye contact with him for the first time. She gave an easy smile, surprising herself with just how easy it really was.

 

Accepting her reassurance, he gave her a nod and turned to his own breakfast.

After insisting on cleaning the breakfast dishes Uncas excused himself for a quick shower. It was only when the Chingachgook heard his son in the bathroom did he turn and speak to Alice.

 

“I hope you were able to rest last night.”

 

Alice gave a sad smile and nodded, “I was.”

 

The conversation quickly changed to her school and her future goals, Chingachgook appearing to want the topic to move away from his son. He questioned her about her early years with Cora and their bond. They talked about her education and how she was excited to complete her degree and begin working in the field.

 

The conversation quickly turned from her education to the weather and concerns about when she would return to her school. Alice reached for her phone, and giving Chingachgook the weather report for the next several days. She saw then an alert from her school indicating that the school would be closed for longer than the expected weekend due to weather damage.  

When she gave a bright smile, the older man questioned it.

 

“My school is closed. Apparently the snow damaged several major electric poles and they are canceling all classes for several days.” Alice happily reported the news, he smiled in return then decided the moment was right for a crash course on ice fishing.

 

He was demonstrating with extravagant hand gestures his latest catch when Uncas joined them back in the living room. He offered Alice the same luxury he had just enjoyed, informing her he would be happy to start a load of her clothes.

 

Alice jumped at the opportunity and made her way into the bathroom.

 

An hour later she was glad the warmth of the shower had prepared her for the freezing weather of ice fishing. Leaving the cabin meant that Alice was face to face with bitter cold and wind that attempted to topple her.  She was grateful for the winter boots when she first stepped foot outside the cabin. She had noticed Chingachgook's expression when she slipped them on but focused on lacing them up. They had been a perfect fit she realized, she wondered briefly where they had came from but given the tension she could see on the older man's face choose not to ask. Uncas had looked down at them as he lead her to the back door but only gave her a brief smile before leading her into the yard.

 

The Shanty, as the older man had called it, was a tiny building stuck on the ice with a pipe coming out. They were required to walk several yards across the frozen lake to reach it. At first Alice hesitated, yet both men were so confident and comfortable with the notion of walking around a lake, that Alice felt some of that confidence seep into her. It was a slow walk at first, 

Uncas taking several steps ahead of her and his father, carefully tapping the snow covered ice before putting his full weight on any area.

 

“Son, it was frozen two days ago, and it has been freezing temperatures every night. It is solid.” Chingachgook stated with faint confusion. “Let us go.”

 

Still Uncas walked slowly, each step careful, often looking back at Alice’s steps, before glancing at her face and asking how she was faring.

 

Inside there was barely enough room for all three and a hole already dug in the water. Uncas started a fire in the small wood stove while the older man prepped the fishing rods.

 

Very quickly Alice was bored but slightly amused by the expressions and antics of the older man.

 

Without a word of request Uncas prepared her a cup of tea from a bag she had not seen him bring in a pot she had not even realized he'd been carrying. He handed it to her in the lid of a travel container.

 

Alice allowed her eyes to focus on the opening in the ice, mesmerised by the flowing water and the smells, the heat from the small mug adding slight warmth in the contrasting cold. She immersed herself in these sensations as the men talked about techniques on and off. The conversation was so low and inconsistent there were times Alice lost herself in her own thoughts.

She had cycled between bored, mildly interested and amused by the father son duo and their desperate attempts to catch a fish, while struggling with how comfortable she was becoming. During one moment when she realized how accustomed she already was to this environment and these men Alice realized she would have to leave soon. While her school would be closed another several days, she could not expect to stay here.

 

She had been invited only for the weekend, and even then it was not supposed to just be her. 

Alice realized then that no matter what, she would have to leave the next day.

 

They had heard the plows several times from the main road and despite the the ever falling snow, Alice could not overstay her welcome. She did not want to be a burden.

 

After several hours, Alice shivered slightly more in connection to how her thoughts had turned against her than to the cold. Right away, Uncas noticed and stood, telling his father that they were heading in to prepare lunch and warm up. Alice was slightly disappointed to leave the shack as it had become a cocoon of warmth and comfort.

 

As they walked across the ice, Alice felt vulnerable to the wind and snow that poured down on them. A slight misstep caused Uncas to reach out and snatch her forearm before Alice even realized she had been slipping. He took her hand and curled it towards his chest, leading them back to his home in silence.

 

Only when they were on his doorstep, away from the wind, did he release her arm.

 

Instantly, Alice felt the absence of the connection and missed the sensation. Feelings of warmth, security and comfort were sensations she had had so little of throughout her life. Even now she longed for more, especially from this stranger who was quickly becoming something else.

 

Inside, Uncas set about preparing soup and sandwiches, quickly asking her if she was okay with chicken noodle soup. She gave a faint smile and indicated she was more than happy with it.

 

And she was, more than happy. She was so filled with joy and relaxation that simply watching him pour cans into a pan to warm felt like the vacation she had always needed.

 

It seemed so otherworldly she realized, standing in this room with this man feeling so connected to him but so foreign.

 

“Why do you have nightmares every night?” She spoke before she realized she had, and instantly regretted shattering the unnatural comfort she had been lured into.

 

He instantly stopped and looked at her, frowned then looked away again.

 

“Have I woken you?”

 

She answered with a nod but instantly regretted it when she saw shame settle on his face.

 

She did the only thing that felt right in that moment and offered a piece of herself.

 

“I have them too,” she started slowly, “ Ever since my mother died I have them a few times a week.”

 

He gave her a sympathetic look and took a step towards her, a hand reached out almost as if he wanted to soothe her with his touch. He dropped it, appearing to realize they were still strangers despite the wonderland that had trapped her and given them this taste of intimacy.

 

“I'm sorry for waking you.” He offered, turning back to opening his fridge. “If I wake you again tonight, please wake me up so I stop.”

 

Alice opened her mouth wanting to reassure him that he was no disturbance to her when her phone rang shocking them both and preventing her from speaking. She slid her phone from her pocket and recognized her sister's face looking back at her. She answered it reluctantly with an apologetic look towards the man.

 

“Hello Cora,” she wanted to sound happy, but could hear the irritation at the interruption in her voice.  

 

Yet Cora hadn't heard her irritation, her own excitement and thrill making it impossible for Cora to hear anything but her own words.  Alice could barely ask what was going on before Cora was squealing into the phone,

“He proposed!”

 

Alice felt her breath leave her lungs, they all knew this was coming, she knew this was coming. All the same her fear spiked, she was losing Cora, she had already lost her mother and her father worked night and day. She couldn’t lose Cora. Yet she knew Nathaniel and Cora were the perfect couple, they had been dating a few months but everyone knew they were going to last.

 

Cora was speaking so fast, Alice could barely understand. Alice looked helplessly towards Uncas from across the kitchen. He gave her a sympathetic smile, detecting her anxiety without her needing to say a word and walked over.

 

Cora was still speaking when Uncas took the phone from Alice.

 

“Congratulations to you both!” Uncas cut Cora off.

 

“Uncas!” Cora’s voice rang out with additional excitement.

 

Soon it was a group call, the phone on speaker as the brothers and Cora spoke. Nathaniel had planned on doing it with all of their family present but the weather had stopped them. He couldn't wait any longer and just had to ask. Cora texted them a photo of her ring, Alice looked at it and sent back several emojis.

 

“Well listen,” Nathaniel said after several minutes, “We’re going to go and...celebrate…Tell dad for us?”

 

“You don’t want to tell him yourself?” Uncas asked, “He’ll want to hear it from you!”

 

Nathaniel's smirk was apparent in his voice. “You handle it brother, I got something else on my mind.”

 

The line went dead and Uncas smiled then handed it back to Alice.

 

Her breath had evened out and her heart had stopped beating as fast, yet Alice knew her anxiety was still written over her face.

 

Uncas reached out and grasp her hand in his. “Are you OK?”

 

She nodded because she was unsure what else to do.

 

“They're going to leave.” It came out harsher, more pathetic than she had wanted it to.

 

His grasp on her hand tightened, “No they won’t-”

 

“They will...They’ll move up north to be closer to you and your father and I’ll be left down there and-” She began to flood, her emotions taking over.

 

“Alice,” His whispered her name with both strength and empathy, the mixture surprised her and she was forced to look at him. “Cora is not going to leave you for anyone.”

 

Alice nodded. She wanted him to be right, she opened her mouth to agree with him when the back door flung open and Chingachgook stepped into the cabin.

 

Right away Chingachgook noticed their joined hands on the table and an eyebrow raised in surprised. Alice flushed, Uncas slowly released her hand and walked towards his father.

 

Showing the older man the image that Cora had sent to Alice’s phone he shared the good news.

 

Chingachgook’s mood shifted to one of celebration and he requested to call his eldest son right away. Uncas provided a phone then went about fixing their lunch.

 

Alice watched Uncas in a haze, the connection and enjoyment she felt before had been overshadowed by her anxiety. Her fear of being abandoned so prominent in her mind that she barely noticed when Chingachgook finished his phone call and joined her at the table.

 

The older man said nothing but studied her.

 

She ate, barely. And only because Uncas had encouraged and praised her for each bite.

 

Chingachgook had insisted on cleaning up when they were finished. Alice claimed the armchair in front of the fire and studied the open flames.

 

She wanted to be happy for them, she was happy for them, but she hated change.

 

Alice was aware of time moving around her. Uncas moving slowly around the house, always with one eye on her. The older man came and went back to the shanty, making some conversation with his son but left her to her thoughts.

 

It was only when Uncas sat on the coffee table in front of her did Alice realize how long she had been seated. The sun had fallen and the room was bathed in lights from the fire and lamps. Uncas was concerned and rested a hand on her knee.

 

“Are you OK?”

 

Alice nodded. She did want to tell him how much she had been thinking about her mother. What that lose had felt like and what she feared was going to happen now. He didn’t need to know how truly crazy she was.

 

Uncas took a breath, “Are you ready for dinner?”

 

Alice wanted to be kind, wanted to be a good guest, but no part of her wanted to sit at that table.  “I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” He cut her off gently, his thumb drew circles on her leg, “Just tell me what you need.”

 

Alice flushed, "I want to go to bed."

 

Uncas nodded and stood, he offered her his hand to help her stand then lead her toward the back bedroom. He ignored his father who barely looked away from them as Uncas guided her to the bedroom.

 

He lead her inside then easily began starting a fire in her room’s small fireplace. Alice dropped herself to the bed and watched as he broke twigs then struck a match. Within minutes the room was flooded with the warmth and light from the growing flames.

 

Uncas stood and turned.  "Do you need anything?"

 

Alice shook her head.

 

He nodded again and walked toward the door. He stopped as hand fell on the door handle.

 

"I'll be here Alice, no matter what. I'll be here for you."

  
  



End file.
